


君を追いかける

by plum_pot



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Top Neil (Tenet), ニル主
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: 幸せになるルートを考える会どうニールが過去に戻ったのか、セイターとの攻防、それから恋人になるまで前回と同じく、同じ内容で、性描写カットした全年齢版と、性描写あり版があります。全年齢版は、ほのめかしもカットしてます。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 8





	1. 君を追いかける　全年齢版

ボンベイ・ヨット・クラブは涼しかった。  
外の日射しはきついが湿度は高くなく、日陰に入ると空気はひんやりしている。室内は緩やかに空調が効いていて、天井で木製のシーリングファンが回っていた。人はまばらで、話し声は遠い。  
ニールは、部屋の奥、入り口が見える位置のテーブルに座って彼が来るのを待っていた。  
これから彼と『初めて』会う。  
――なんて言えばいい？ はじめまして？ 彼に自分の名前を名乗る？  
彼とは長年、ともに仕事をしてきた。年上の彼の方が諜報員としての経歴は長く、彼にとって、ニールとともにいた期間が長いかどうかは分からないが、ニールにとっては、諜報員としての期間の大半が彼の配下だった。直接組むことも何回か、彼がニールのサポートに回ることも、ニールが彼のサポートに回ることもあった。  
思えば最初から、驚くほど気が合った。お互いの弱点を埋めて、長所を生かせる相手だった。彼はニールを信頼し、ニールは彼を信頼した。言葉より何より、そのことが心で通じ合っていた。  
扉が開く音がかすかに聞こえてくる。『彼』だ。自分が知る彼よりも少し若く見える。  
ニールは彼の隣の椅子に腰掛けた。  
茶色い瞳がまっすぐにこちらを見上げてくる。視線の底にどこか疑いがあるのが分かる。こんな視線をする彼を知らなかった。彼には、待ち合わせ場所と時間しか知らされていない。待ち合わせ相手の顔を知らない。  
本当に彼はニールのことを知らないのだ。  
ニールは彼に微笑みかけた。彼が何を考えるのかは分かっている。  
  
***

世界は危機に瀕していた。  
未来から指示を受けたロシアの男は、すべてのアルゴリズムを集めて、堅固なセキュリティの施設に集めた。集めた今となっては、もはや移動させる必要もなく、その施設に入る必要もない。あとは彼の指示一つ、あるいは彼の死によって起動され世界は逆行するだけだ。  
まだ集めている途中だったら奪う機会もあっただろう。あるいはもう少し前だったら隙もあった。  
しかし今はもう、セイターに先を読まれて失敗するだけだ。セイターは年に数回、逆行と順行を繰り返し、施設のセキュリティの穴がないことを確かめている。つまり、こちらが襲撃しても、逆行したセイターに防がれてしまう。

そこで大幅に過去に遡る計画を立てられた。数週間、数ヶ月単位の逆行では、セイターに防がれる。何年も遡って、セイターがアルゴリズムを集める前にすべてを奪う。  
そのためには、まずセイターとのなんらかのコネクションを作る必要がある。当時、彼がどこにどう集めていたのか知らなければならないし、そこで上手く立ち回って奪わなければならない。  
そこで注目されたのが、セイターと現在、取引があるインドの軍需企業だ。セイターは、所持する大半の武器をその会社から仕入れている。  
今でこそ、セイターと強固な協力関係を築いているが、しかし何年か遡れば、単なる取引相手でしかなかった。  
その軍需企業のトップにいるのがサンジェイ・シンだ。それは以前から変わらないが、数年前に実質的な権力者は変わった。以前は、サンジェイ・シンの配偶者プリヤが支配していたのだ。  
プリヤはサンジェイ・シンより慎重派で、強大な武器を扱うロシアの会社と馴れ合うことをリスクだと考えていた。相手の扱うものが世界を滅ぼすものだと知れば、なおさらだ。商売方法にも違法性がある。  
サンジェイ・シンは、プリヤと同じように考えたからこそセイターの協力関係を密にしている。

過去に遡り、プリヤにコンタクトを取れば、おそらくプリヤはセイターへの札の一つと考え、少なくともいくらかは協力するだろうと計画の首謀者（プロタゴニスト）は考えた。取引材料はこちらの持つ逆行装置だ。これでプリヤはセイターに対抗する手段を手にすることができる。  
ニールはプリヤとの連携役に選ばれた。当時、ニールは諜報員としての訓練を終えたあと東欧の国の外交官の下で諜報活動を行っており、ときどきロシアに来ることもあるが、用事があるのは中央のみでまず鉢合わせすることはない。つまり過去の自分に会って対消滅する危険性は少ない。  
また首謀者は、セイターと直接コンタクトを取る実行役として、当時、CIAの特殊部隊にいた自分自身を使う案を示した。なぜなら過去の自分は、この計画の全体像を知らないからだ。セイターにとっても一手先は読めても、その先は読めないだろう。  
――無知こそが攻撃手段だ。この計画では、知ることが弱みに繋がる。  
知らないことで、違う扉を開けることもあるだろう。しかし個々人が動くことで、最終的な目的……、すべてのアルゴリズムを奪うという計画の成功する可能性が高くなると彼は考えた。

彼からこの計画を聞いたニールは考え込んだ。当時の彼（プロタゴニスト）はCIA配下の特殊部隊で、つまりまだ諜報活動をしたことがない。諜報活動では交渉能力と政治力が求められる。知らないことで有利に進むこともあるだろう。しかし知っていても知らなくても、リスクはかなり高い。  
思わずニールは訊いた。  
――もし君が殺されてしまったら？  
セイターは手段を選ばない男だ。そして逆行を繰り返す程度に忍耐力と知能もある。  
その可能性はある、と彼は答えた。  
――たとえ過去、俺が死んでも起きたことは変わらない。この計画が立てられたという事実が消えてしまうわけではない。  
もちろん実際にどうなるかは分からないが、と彼は言った。  
祖父殺しのパラドクスだ。しかし過去の彼が死んでも、今、ここで計画が立てられた事実は変わらず、ニールたちへの指示がなくなってしまうわけではない。  
そうしてニールたちは過去に向かうことになった。後戻りはできない。今、ここにいる彼とはもう会うことはない。

逆行に向かう日、別れ際に彼は不意にニールをハグした。少なくとも彼にとってはニールともう二度と会うことはない――、ハグくらいするだろう。しかしそんなふうに親密な仕草をするのは、これが初めてだった。ニールは慌てて彼の体を抱き返した。少し背の低くて、存外に柔らかな筋肉のついた彼の体が分かる。  
――もっと大きな人だと思っていた。  
ニールがTENETのチームに所属したとき、すでに彼は上の地位についていたからだ。頭が良くて経験豊富、身体能力も高い完璧な人……、そう考えていた。一緒に仕事をして、相手の考え方や癖を知って、少しずつ彼の個人的な部分も知っていった。そうしてお互い、仕事でなくてはならない存在になった。  
でもどこか、自分よりはるかに大きな存在で、手の届かない人だと思っていた。  
体を離したとき、彼は何かを言うかのように唇を開いたが、何も言わなかった。代わりにニールは言った。  
「行ってくる」  
彼は目を細めた。彼の表情の意味はすべて分かるようになったと思っていたのに、今のこの表情が何を意味するか分からなかった。  
「行ってこい」  
ニールは笑って手を振った。  
彼がニールを見つめる、この表情を、きっと一生忘れないだろうとニールは思った。

***

初夏と言ってもいい季節だが、曇りがちな日のキエフはまだ少し肌寒かった。  
ニールは手にした、まだ温かさの残るコーヒーに口をつけた。コーヒーのにおいが鼻先を掠める。

ニールたちは約五年間に渡って逆行した。それ以上、逆行するのは体に悪影響があると言われている。ニールたちは組み立てた逆行装置を使って順行に戻り、プリヤに取引を持ちかけた。予想通り、プリヤはこちらの取引に乗ってきて、彼女の船と武器を提供することに同意したが、自分も計画に参加することを条件にした。  
それからCIAにコンタクトを取り協力して、セイターがまだ手にしていない最後のアルゴリズムを先に手に入れようとした。アルゴリズムを保管しているのはウクライナ保安局で、セイターがこのアルゴリズムを手に入れるのは1ヶ月後だと聞いていた。  
それまでに手に入れて、セイターが持つ残りのアルゴリズムを探すか、もしくは起動させる手段について調べるつもりだった。

ニールの待ち人、保安局側の職員らしき人物はなかなか現れない。外で待つうちに吹きつける風が冷たく感じ始める。  
ニールは次第に嫌な予感を覚え始めた。  
過去に遡って知らない街にいるから当然だろうと思っていたが、そうではないという感覚が徐々に強くなってくる。第六感を信じるかと言われれば否定するが、ニールは自分のことを『運が良い』と思っている。  
ふと、こちらに歩いてくる人影があることに気づく。  
どこにでもいるような、グレーのスーツ姿の男で、大きなスーツケースを持っている。まっすぐにニールのいるカフェに向かってくる。彼が待ち合わせ相手かと思ったが、それにしては、とニールは思った。あまりにも迷いがない。まるで時間を惜しむような……。  
ニールが、男の首に職員らしくない傷があるのを見つけるのと、男が銃を取り出すのはほとんど同じだった。ニールは本能的に身をかがめ逃げ出していた。落ち着いた街角にけたたましい銃声が鳴り響き、悲鳴と怒号に混じって、ロシア語の声を聞く。スーツ姿の男以外の声だ。  
どうやって情報を得たのかは分からないが、待ち合わせはセイターに筒抜けだったのだ。  
動けば動くほど当たる確率は低くなることは分かっている。ニールはとにかく走った。近くのカフェに入り裏から抜け、通りをいくつか抜けて、追っ手が来てないことを確信してから、ようやくニールはホテルに向かった。  
ニールが報告すると、ホイーラーは言った。  
「セイターは常に逆行して我々の動きを監視している。渡した場所と時間が痕跡として残り、セイターはその情報を得たのだろう。いや、知らなくても、アルゴリズムを手に入れたタイミングを逆算することもできる」  
ニールは唸った。  
「ならどうやって手に入れる？ しかも僕は顔を知られてしまったみたいだ」  
「当初の計画通りに行こう」  
とアイヴスが言った。  
「過去の『彼』を使う。話に聞いた通り、CIAの特殊部隊所属にいることは確認している」  
「どうやって？ 単に待ち合わせるだけでは、たとえ彼を使っても失敗する」  
ホイーラーが指摘した。なんらかの手段でセイターを撹乱する必要がある。  
ニールは提案した。  
「たとえば……、セイターには偽の待ち合わせ情報を流すんだ。偽と言っても、ほとんど本物と変わらない。保安局側にも同じ偽の待ち合わせ情報を指定する。カフェと同じように、セイターはそこへ強奪しに来るだろう。保安局側が、すぐに特殊部隊か警官を呼ぶようなロケーションにして、そこへCIAの特殊部隊の彼を紛れ込ませて、アルゴリズムを渡してもらう」  
つまり強盗の強盗だ、とニールは言った。ホイーラーとアイヴスは考え込んだ。  
「どうやって保安局側がすぐ特殊部隊を呼ぶようなロケーションにするんだ？」  
「重要な人物か物がある場所にすればいい。保安局でなくてもすぐに通報される」  
ニールは、キエフにある、地図の上の主要な場所を読み上げていった。  
「国会議事堂、キエフスキー駅、ウクライナ国立銀行……」  
「誰がいるかすぐに特定される場所は危険すぎる。相手の動きを把握できない場所も避けた方がいい。完全に密閉化された場所も危険だ。できるだけ人が多く集まる場所で、セイターが制圧しようとすると考えられるような……」  
一般人の被害が避けられないんじゃないか？とアイヴスが言った。ホイーラーが答える。  
「どんな待ち合わせにしても、相手が強行する限り、被害が出る。幸い死者は出なかったが、この間もそうだ。セイターが全員殺した方が早いと思われるなら、もっと死者は増える」  
三人は話を詰め、街中にあるため保安局や警察の部隊が駆けつける時間が早いこと、昼間に決行が可能なことを考慮して、最終的にキエフのオペラハウスで決行することになった。  
しかし計画は上手く運ばなかった。アルゴリズムはセイターの手に渡らなかったが、ウクライナの特殊部隊に偽装が見つかって彼は殺され、待ち合わせの発覚を恐れた保安局側に仕掛けられた爆弾によってオペラハウスは爆破されてしまったのだ。一階席の観客たちのほとんどが亡くなり、連日、テロリストによる爆破事件として新聞の見出しが並ぶ。どこもセキュリティは強化され、特に海外からの出入り、船舶に対する監視は厳しくなった。  
計画の首謀者（プロタゴニスト）は自分が死ぬ可能性があると言っていたが、彼はセイターと交渉して殺されたわけではない。  
代役を立てて先に進めようというアイヴスとニールは口論した。  
「本当に影響がないのか？ この先に計画を立てる者がいなくなるんだ。逆行すべきだ。そもそも計画では、彼がセイターと交渉する予定だった」  
「ここで首謀者（プロタゴニスト）は死んだんだ。逆行して助けようが事実は事実だ。お前だって、この目で見ただろう。逆に聞くが、逆行して元通りになる保証はあるのか？ それに『彼』自身が、可能性があるが計画は変わらないと言ったんだ」  
最終的に、二人の口論を聞いていたホイーラーは逆行するという決断をした。まだ計画は始まったばかりで、他のチームも動いていないからだ。

ニールたちはCIAの特殊部隊の彼を支援するため逆行し、ニール一人、オペラハウスに向かった。セイターに、CIA以外に介入している勢力があると気づかれたくないからだ。ニールは彼が率いる特殊部隊と同じように、入り口で待機して紛れて突入する。  
特殊部隊は無事にアルゴリズムを回収し、ニールが助けた彼は、仕掛けられた爆弾を集め、結果、爆弾は誰もいない二階席を爆破しただけで終わった。

すべてがこれ以上なく上手くいったと思われたが、彼と仲間の乗ったバンがいつまで経っても所定の場所に戻って来ない。  
「セイターか？」  
「……考えられる」  
「セイターはこちらの計画に気づいたのか？」  
「いや……」  
セイターがウクライナ警察や特殊部隊以外で乗り込む、別チームの存在に気づいたのであれば、彼らがアルゴリズムを持っている可能性が高い、または何らかの情報が持っているだろうと考えるのは自然だ。  
メンバーたちが携帯するGPSはオペラハウスを離れてすぐに機能しなくなっている。バンの向かった方向自体は分かるが、そちらに向かったとは限らない。ニールは近郊の地図を調べた。  
「それほど遠くまでは行っていないはずだ。特殊部隊のメンバーを交渉に使うとは思えない。実行役が持っている情報は少ないと考えるだろう。アルゴリズムがどこにあるか、仲間は誰か、誰に命じられたかを聞き出せばいいだけだ、近場のどこかで拷問してるはずだ。この街の人気のないところに絞れば……」  
「ニール」  
アイヴスがやや強い語気で名前を呼んで肩を掴んだ。  
「もう探索班は動いている。彼が死んでも『彼』の計画は変わらない。ただセイターにコンタクトを取る人物が変わるだけだ」  
ニールは視線を逸らした。  
別れ際の彼の顔を思い出す。こうなることを知っていたのか？ それで何も言わなかった？ ニールたちが特殊部隊としての彼を使うことで、何をしても死ぬと分かっていたからか？ 無知こそ有利……、確かにアルゴリズムはセイターの手に渡らなかったが……。  
翌朝になって彼らを回収したという報が届いた。場所は駅からそう離れていない、貨物倉庫近くの線路だった。あたりは貨物倉庫から出る車両が行き来するだけで、人は通らない。一人は拷問を受けて殺され、もう一人はCIAが渡した自殺用カプセルを飲んで昏睡状態だった。  
ニールたちは遺体を確認して、一命を取り留めたのが彼だと知った。  
まるでニールが逆行して彼を助けることも、あらかじめ組み込まれたかのようだ。しかしニールはそう思わなかった。

ボンベイ・ヨット・クラブは涼しかった。  
外の日射しはきついが湿度は高くなく、日陰に入ると空気はひんやりしている。室内は緩やかに空調が効いていて、天井で木製のシーリングファンが回っていた。人はまばらで、話し声は遠い。  
ニールは、部屋の奥、入り口が見える位置のテーブルに座って彼が来るのを待っていた。  
クラブの空気は涼しいが、喉が渇くように思う。  
これから会うと思うと心臓がバカになったように速く脈を打つ。手にしたウォッカ・トニックを傾けて、ほとんど飲み干しかけていることに気づく。  
扉が開く音がかすかに聞こえてきた。  
『彼』だ。  
自分が知る彼よりも、少し若く見える。先日、拷問を受けたとは思えない。ちらりと見た、船の治療室にいた彼は顔についた傷も痣もひどかったが、今は何もなく、膚はどこまでもなめらかなマホガニーの色をしていた。  
ニールは彼の隣の椅子に腰掛けた。  
深い茶色の瞳がまっすぐにこちらを見上げてくる。視線の底にどこか疑いがあるのが分かる。こんな視線をする彼を知らなかった。  
彼には、待ち合わせ場所と時間しか知らされていない。待ち合わせ相手の顔を知らない。  
本当に彼はニールのことを知らないのだ。  
一瞬、ニールはその焦げた琥珀の瞳に見蕩れた。  
まわりは消え失せてしまい、目の前には彼だけになる。生きている。目の前にいる。  
ニールは彼に微笑みかけた。  
これも彼は体験していたのか？とニールは頭の片隅で思った。  
彼は、こんなふうに自分と出会ったのだろうか？

――それともこれは今、ニールが新しく作り上げている過去なのか。

祖父殺しのパラドックスがどうなるか分からない。  
ここで彼が死んだら、ニールは彼と出会うかどうか分からない。  
しかし助けようとするのが人というものだろう？

初めて彼と会ったときのことを思い出す。  
初めましてと言って手を差し出したとき、彼の表情はとりたてて変わらなかったと思う。あのとき、過去に自分と会っていたのかどうか。  
噂に聞くより、存外ユーモラスで社交的で、常識人だった。そんなところがまたニールと気が合った。仕事の進め方も、ずっと前から組んでいたかように馴染み、ニールと彼はたちまち仕事の上で切り離せないパートナーになったが、彼はプライベートを同僚にあまり見せなかった。個人的な繋がりがいる他人の存在を示すものがなかったため、家族も恋人もいないのだろうと言われていた。この仕事をしていて、そう選択する者もいるが、何かと危険のある仕事柄、連絡先は伝えるものだし、同僚には特に関係を隠すことはないからだ。  
しかしあるとき、彼に恋人がいると知った。  
あれは忘れもしない、年末の職場のパーティーのときだった。  
あのとき皆、思い思いの格好に着飾って、少しばかり羽目を外していた。彼は藍色のジャケットを着て、耳に小さなダイヤのピアスをつけていた。彼が体を動かすたびに、ピアスの白い輝きが目に入る。ニールは彼の姿を追いかけていた。気がつくと目で追いかけてしまう。思えば最初からそうだった。  
誤魔化すように新しくウォッカ・トニックを作って飲んだところで彼の姿がないことに気づく。部屋の外に出ると、彼が誰かと話している声をかすかに聞いた。誰と話しているのか気になって、話し声の聞こえた扉をそっと開くと、そこでニールの知らない男と彼が話していた。  
男はこちらに背を向けていて影になっていて、よく見えないが、彼よりも背が高く、くすんだ金髪で、パーティーでは見かけなかった、少しくたびれたような、カジュアルな灰色のジャケットを着ている。  
彼が少し笑って、その男の頬にキスをして抱きしめたので、ニールは危うく手に持ったウォッカ・トニックを落としかけた。慌ててニールはパーティーに戻った。心臓が激しく脈打っていた。  
去り際、男に何か言われたのか、また彼の笑う声がかすかに聞こえた。  
友人かもしれないとニールは思った。なにしろパーティーなのだから。しかし違うだろうと思った。隠れて出会う二人の雰囲気は、友人同士というより、ずっと甘かったからだ。

それからしばらくしてニールは罪悪感を覚えながらも、職場から帰る彼のあとをつけた。しばらく歩いてカフェに入ったあと、出てきたときには年末のパーティーに見かけた男を伴っていた。あのとき、後ろ姿しか見ていないが、間違いなく同じ男だ。その男の腕が、彼の背中に回される。彼は驚いた様子も見せず、彼の腕も男の背中に回る。  
その瞬間、焼けるような嫉妬を覚えた。親密な仕草を彼が許す相手がいる……。  
ショックを受ける自分に驚く。今まで感じたことのない感覚だった。胸のなかが勝手に燃えて痛くてたまらない。  
どうしてそれが自分の腕ではないのかと思い、どうして彼は恋人のことを同僚に言わないのだろうかと思い、自分が彼に預けている信頼と彼が自分に預けている信頼に差があることに混乱する。仕事ではあんなにも信頼し合っている。お互いのことを理解し合っている。  
それとこれとは別だと分かっているが感情がついていかない。  
彼を独占したかった。彼を抱きしめたかった。  
しかしそれが叶わぬことだと分かっている。  
なぜならニールは恋人の存在さえ話してくれない相手なのだから。  
そう思う自分に驚いた。

棄てられた、名前のないロシアの小さな町に陽が落ちていく。陽の光は薄く、まるで金色の海にいるようだった。  
君の計画だと告げたとき、彼は泣きそうな顔をしていた。自分が未来で彼と別れたとき、こんなにも泣きそうな顔はしていなかったと思う。  
何も考えずに体が動いていた。  
――ただ、鍵を開けにきた。君にはできないことが、僕にはできる。  
彼をかばって撃たれたとき、意識して動いたわけではなかった。  
もう二度と彼に会うことはない。今より未来で彼と別れ、またここで別れる。  
彼とともに生きたかったと少しだけ思った。あの日見た、彼の恋人のように。  
しかしあのとき、隣にいた男には、こうして彼の命を救うことはできなかった。彼の計画を実行することも。過去の彼の命も救うことも……。  
こうなることがあらかじめ課せられた運命だとはニールは思わない。ニールは選択したのだ。

***

ふたたび目を開いたとき、あの世はずいぶんこの世に似てるんだなと思った。  
ニール、と彼が呼ぶ声を聞く。  
ああ、言いたいことがあると思ったが、口が上手く動かなかった。  
あとで聞いた話だが、一週間、昏睡状態で、その後何日間か、意識を取り戻しても、ごく短い間で、すぐ眠っていたらしい。その間の記憶はない。  
だからそれが、目を覚ましたあとの、最初の記憶だ。  
ココア色の瞳にみるみるうちに水滴が盛りあがる。あっと思う間もなく、やや俯いた彼の顔の鼻筋に、涙が伝い落ちていく。声を出したかった。手を伸ばしたかった。  
泣いているのに、彼が少し笑った。  
「……ニール、無理しなくていい。眠るといい」  
そう言われて、そうかと思った。  
やけに重たい目蓋を閉じると、もうニールは眠りに就いていた。

***

撃たれたニールが回復するまで、順行に戻ってからも一ヶ月は掛かった。  
目の前で見ていたが、本当に自分をかばって撃たれるなどというバカな真似をするとは思わなかった。爆破されたトンネルを掘り返して鍵を開けに行ったあと、撃たれた彼を回収してすぐに逆行した。  
目覚めてから病室に行くとニールがずっとこちらを見てくる。何か言いたそうな目だったが、何を言いたいのか聞くのが少し怖かった。  
こんな計画を立てた自分を恨んだりしてないのか。助けたことを後悔してないのか。そう訊いてしまうのは躊躇われるが、顔を見ないのも嫌で、しげく病室に通ってしまう。  
こんな状況でなければ、見つめられることに嬉しいと感じたかもしれない。冗談も言えたかもしれない。  
かつてタリンのホテルで、この仕事が終わったら殺されるかもしれないとニールに警告したときは想像できなかった。ニールは、自分の死が君の判断になることを願う、などとどうして言えたのか。

逆行し、順行、絡み合った時間は次第に遠くなっていく。  
仕事に復帰したニールは、組織上、今までとは異なるプロフィールを与えられて別人として登録された。これからやってくる、逆行したことないニールとかち合うことのないようにするためだ。別チームに所属し、ときどき裏で彼の仕事のパートナーとして働いている。  
表面上は、最初に会ったときから変わらないように見えるが、ニールと会うたび、これまでにない視線を感じる。視線を返すとニールは破顔する。まるでやっと恋人に会えたような……。いや、このたとえは良くない。  
一年経った頃、ニールがあらかじめ言っていた通りの日に、少し若い彼がやってきた。新しい部署に配属されて、自分の能力を認められようと気概に満ちている。あとから二人で飲んだときに、東欧の外交官の下で働くのは退屈だった、と言っていた。  
気概だけではなく、ニールは若い頃からピッキングと記憶力、それに交渉力、相手の懐に入る会話力に長けていたことを知る。どれも諜報員に必要な能力だ。社交的で、署内外を問わず友人も多い。  
少し若いニールとは会ったばかりだが、もう一人のニールとはこの一年仕事をしている。相手の考え方や癖は分かっているため、仕事もやりやすかった。

職場から少し離れた場所にあるカフェで、いつもニールと待ち合わせることにしていた。最初は情報交換だった。ニールは何が起きるか知っているが、必要なことしか言わない。それでいいと思った。自分で必要なことを判断し、計画する。隠すこと、それが彼らのルールだ。  
今、会っているのは……、ただ会いたいからだ。少なくとも彼にとっては。  
ニールは彼と会うと、ぱっと顔を輝かせて微笑む。話しているときも、そうでないときも、熱心にこちらを見ている。熱っぽいような視線になにか勘違いしそうになる。  
この日、ニールと会うのは久しぶりだった。お互いに別の仕事をしていて、それぞれ別の国に行っていたため、時間がなかなか合わなかった。  
ガラス越しに、奥のテーブルに座る男の姿を見てカフェに入る。カフェの扉が開く音にニールは顔を上げ、彼の姿を認めて、やっぱり破顔した。  
とりとめもなく話して笑って、ふと彼はもう一人のニールのことを思い出して言った。  
「ニール、君はとても優秀だったんだな」  
目の前のニールが、どういうことかと眉を上げる。別にからかう意図はないのだが、ニヤニヤしてしまう。  
「いや、仕事で……」  
もう一人のニールとともに、とある国で急速に成長する新しくできた軍需企業を探っていた。その会社にセイターの残したものが引き継がれたという噂があったからだ。まだ噂の真偽は掴められていない。  
その研究所に潜り込んだ際、スタッフに呼び止められたが、ニールが咄嗟にそこで行われている研究を推測して話を合わせたのだ。少しその国の訛りを入れて話すと、最近入った研究員だと思われて、しばらく話をすることができた。  
もう一人のニールに助けられたこと、彼が優秀なことをかいつまんで話すうちに、目の前のニールは眉を寄せてしまう。  
「ニール？」  
「いや、君に褒められるのは嬉しい。もし当時の僕が知っていたら……、とても喜んだと思う」  
「だったらなんでそんな顔してるんだ」  
妬いた、とニールが拗ねたように言う。  
「誰に？」  
「もう一人の僕に。君と一緒に仕事をして。こんなふうに話してもらえる」  
――彼の話より僕の話をしてほしい。目の前にいる僕を見てほしい。  
そうニールが言うのを聞いて笑ってしまった。まるで恋人みたいな会話だ。  
「彼って……、彼も君だろう。同じ人物だ、ニール。俺は君と会って君の話をしてるんだぞ。それを嫉妬？」  
ニールが複雑な表情をするのでまた笑ってしまった。  
「僕はまじめに話してる……」  
カフェの奥は少し暗く、ニールの、いつもは明るい青い色の虹彩は普段よりもやや濃い青色をしていた。その目がこちらを見通すように見ている。  
視線、と彼は思った。病室で感じて以来、結局、聞く勇気の出ないままだった。  
「ねえ、恋人はいる？」  
突然の質問に彼は面食らった。どういう流れでこの質問が出てきたのか分からない。  
「いる？」  
再度訊かれて、彼は首を振った。  
「……いや、いない」  
ニールはそれを聞いて破顔した。いったい何なんだ、と彼は思った。何かのゲームなのか。  
「お前はどうなんだ」  
「僕は片思いをしてる」  
その答えにまた驚く。ニールが。片思い。これだけ社交的で、人の懐に入り込むのが上手そうな男が片思い。この業界に属しているなら、いつ会えるかも分からない状況になることもある。思いを伝えられる時間があるなら伝えたいと思うものだ。それができないなら、ただ前に進むしかない。彼は少しだけ、過去の仲間たちのことを思い出していた。ニールが躊躇う何か理由があるのかもしれないが……。  
「意外だな」  
と言うと、ニールは怪訝そうな顔をした。  
「どうして？」  
「相手に伝えないのか？ だいたい君が口説いたらきっと大抵はOKするんじゃないか」  
そう答えると、ニールは口もとを緩ませた。  
「それって僕が魅力的だと思ってるってこと？」  
目の前のひどく嬉しそうな顔に、彼は思わず笑った。少しからかいたくなって、目を細めて品定めするように見つめた。  
「うーん、顔はいい。それに性格もいい。ときどき俺は理解できないが……」  
「そう？ それが僕はずっと彼を口説いているんだよ」  
「そうなのか」  
ニールは意を決したように、手を伸ばして、コーヒーカップのそばにあった彼の手を握った。  
「口説いてる。君に見蕩れてるんだ。ずっと前から。君と出会う前から……」  
「えっ？」  
驚いて強張った彼に、ニールはぱっと手を離した。ああもう、こんなつもりじゃなかった……と唸り、手で髪をかきあげたので、もともと乱れていた髪がさらにあちこちに飛ぶ。ニールは焦っているようで、所在なさそうな仕草で、砂糖の入っていた紙を弄っていたが、やがて、ここ出ようかと言った。  
「……ああ」  
ニールはさっさと二つのコーヒーカップを持って棚に返しに立ち上がる。彼はぼんやりニールの赤くなったままの顔を見つめていた。  
――本当に？  
赤みの消えないニールの顔に、じわじわ実感がこみ上げてくる。  
店を出たところで、ニールは言った。  
「ごめん、さっき言ったことは忘れてくれる？ こんなふうに伝える予定じゃなかったんだ、しかもカフェで……」  
「いや、絶対に忘れない。俺も君のことが好きだ」  
「え？」  
ニールはさっきの彼と同じように固まり、それからさらに赤くなった。  
「……本当に？」  
「お前こそ本当なのか？」  
「本当だよ！」  
ニールは背中に手を回し、彼もニールの背中に手を回す。しばらく歩いたところで、ニールは言った。  
「ねえ、僕の部屋で飲む？」  
彼はああ、と言って頷いた。

ニールの部屋で何度か飲んだことがある。彼が最初に部屋を訪れて以来、いつ来ても冷蔵庫にはダイエット・コークが入れてある。ニールは冷蔵庫からダイエット・コークの缶を取り出すとラムを入れるかどうか訊いてきた。入れるように頼むと、自分用に炭酸水とウォッカを注いで、二つのグラスを運んでくる。  
Cheers、と二人は言った。カフェで不格好な告白をしたが、また他愛のない会話に戻る。しかしニールの熱のこもった視線に落ち着かない。今までもこうだったのか？  
ねえ、とニールが言う。  
「キスしてもいい？」  
学生か？と、気恥ずかしくなりながらもイエスと答えると、満面の笑みを浮かべたニールが顔を覗き込んで、顔に手を添えてそっと唇に唇を合わせた。まるでティーンのように、唇を離して額をくっつけて、どちらともなく笑った。  
「……『出会う前から』？」  
カフェでの言葉をふと思い出して、そう訊いてみると、ニールは顔を逸らした。この男は、こんなに分かりやすい男だっただろうかと彼はひっそり思った。  
ニールは視線を戻して、なぜか不満そうな顔をして言った。  
「そうだよ。一目惚れだった」  
「嘘だ」  
そう言って笑うと、ニールは首を振る。  
「嘘じゃないって。最初に出会ったときから好きだった」  
「一目惚れって、つまり、もう一人の、お前より若いニールが俺と会った途端に惚れたって言いたいのか。それはありえないだろう」  
ニールは恨めしそうな目をした。  
「……そうだ、嘘だよ。君に一目惚れなんてしてないよ」  
やけくそな、その物言いに、彼は慌てた。  
ニールの気持ちを否定したいわけではないのだ。ただ信じられなかった。一目惚れ？ 本当なら、もう一人のニールは自分に恋をしているらしいという、なんとも難しい問題と向き合う羽目になる。  
「ごめん、……信じられなかった」  
身を乗り出して、拗ねた唇にキスを落とすと、ややその瞳から恨みがましさが減る。もう一度、軽く押し当てると、ニールは彼を熱っぽく見つめて言った。  
「……キスしていい？」  
彼は笑った。  
「今した」  
「もう一度したい」  
「毎度許可を取るつもりなのか？」  
「確かめたいんだよ」  
変な男だなと思ったが、彼は頷いた。  
「いいよ」  
今後の唇はそれでも躊躇いがちに、軽く触れては離れていく。  
彼はそっとニールの体を抱きしめた。かすかに残った香水のにおいを嗅ぐ。ラストノートのうちの最後に残ったサンダルウッドの、わずかな香りがする。  
ニールは顔を上げて言った。  
「……夕ご飯を食べて行く？」  
彼は頷いた。  
それから二人で、近くにあるトルコ料理のテイクアウトを取った。ニールの料理は壊滅的で……、というより、料理に美味しさよりも面白さを優先させてしまうというのが彼の見立てだ。当然ながら、冷蔵庫のなかにはダイエット・コークと炭酸水くらいしか入っていない。  
ソファに座ってチキンケバブを食べながら他愛なく話す。こうして何度も朝まで過ごしたこともある。  
食事のあと、泊まるかと聞かれて彼は頷いた。シャワーを借りて、ニールの古いシャツを借りるのもいつものことだ。そのあと部屋を薄暗くして大型テレビで映画を観るのも。  
いつにも増してニールのそばを離れがたく、それにもう彼の気持ちを聞いたのだから離れる理由もなかった。ソファに座って肩に寄りかかる。

***

夏が去って、足早に秋が過ぎていく。  
ニールは、できたばかりの恋人を世界に自慢したかったし、大切にしたかった。  
もっとも世界に自慢することは完全にはできていない。なぜなら、ニールは表向きには死んだことになっていて、もう一人のニールと鉢合わせしないように生きているからだ。彼の同僚たちは、もちろんニールの存在を知っていて、パートナーになっていることも知らせているが、もう一人の若いニールは自分の存在を知らない。

彼がスーツケースを開いた拍子に、ひらりと一枚の紙が床に落ちる。鮮やかな赤が目に入って、見るとはなしに見てしまうと、それは年末のパーティーの案内だった。  
「パーティー？」  
「そう、同僚たちが企画してる。断ろうと思う」  
ニールははっきりとあの日のことを覚えていた。自然と口もとが緩む。あの焼けるような嫉妬を覚えた夜。彼が自分のものではなく、誰かのものだと知った日……。  
「いや、せっかくだし、行っておいでよ。あとで僕の部屋に来ればいい」  
彼は眉を寄せて、ニールを見ていた。  
「なに？ 深夜になる前に迎えに行くよ。どうせ皆、酔っ払って誰かがいなくなっても気にしないだろ」  
微笑んでそう言うと、彼はニールの顔を掴んで引き寄せてキスをする。  
「俺は最初から、この部屋でお前と過ごしたい」  
恋人があまりにもかわいいことを言うので、ニールは夢中になって、彼を抱きしめて口づけた。  
「でも……」  
ニールは猫のように釣り上がった目もとにキスをした。  
「着飾った君を見たいな。もちろん君は何を着ても美しいんだけど。その君を会場からこっそり連れ出すんだ」  
――いいだろ？  
そう言うと、彼は呆れたように首を振って笑った。  
「何がいいか分からない。この部屋で着飾るだけじゃだめなのか。前もお前の遊びにつきあって着ただろ」  
彼はあまり恋人同士の遊びを理解してくれない。理解しないが、頼むと聞いてくれる上に、いざ遊ぶとニールが思う以上に楽しんでくれる。  
以前、カフェで待ち合わせしたときに初対面を装って彼を口説いた。彼が無関心そうな視線を寄越したときから、すでにニールの心は溶けていたのだが、最終的に彼からの口説き文句にやられて、遊びの中断を申し出たのがニールの方だったのは納得いかない。  
あとでお願いしようとニールは思った。

パーティーの日、ニールはいつもと変わらない格好で彼の働くビルへと向かった。仕事の関係上、訪れることはあるため、偽のプロフィールのついた入館証カードは持っている。  
今日で年内の仕事は終わるところは多いのだろう、街中の明かりがともり、通りは飾られて、いつもより人通りが多い。  
ニールは裏口から入り、運搬用エレベーターを使って階上にのぼっていった。そっと扉を開いて、部屋のなかを覗き込むと、そこで運悪くもちょうどアイヴスと目が合ってしまった。こちらを背にして立つ男は若い自分だろう。アイヴスが口にした白ワインらしき飲み物を吹き出すのを見て、そっと扉を閉じた。  
アイヴスのことだ、きっと彼にニールが来たことを知らせてくれるだろう。  
廊下の影に隠れてしばらく待っていると……、一時間くらい待っていたような気分だったが、実際には十分くらいだったかもしれない……、ようやく廊下への扉が開く音を聞く。影から覗くと彼だった。  
「ハイ、ベイビー」  
声を掛けると、途端に怒った顔の彼がニールを近くの部屋に引きずりこんで、窒息させる勢いで喉もとに掴み掛かってきた。  
「何が、『誰も気にしない』だ！ アイヴスに見られた。もしお前自身だったらどうするつもりだ！ もし」  
そこで彼は言葉を途切れさせた。  
もし……、その先に何が続くか、ニールには分かっていた。  
「大丈夫だよ」  
「なにが……！」  
ドンと拳に胸を叩かれる。かなり痛かった。本気で怒っているし、ニールのことを心配している。  
「ごめん。もう一人の僕には顔を見られていないから」  
彼の体を抱きしめていると、だんだん強張りが溶けていく。  
「ね、どんな格好してるか見せて」  
そう言うと、まだ少し怒ったままの顔で、窓際までニールを引っ張っていった。窓から差し込む街灯で、彼は燦めいて見えた。藍色のジャケット、黒いシャツ、耳にダイヤのピアスをつけている。いつもと違う香水のにおいがかすかにする。  
んん、とニールはうめいた。  
「ゴージャスだ。いつも君は、何も着ていなくてもゴージャスだけど。やっぱり僕の部屋に最初から来てもらえば良かった。こんな美しい君を人に見せるのが嫌だ」  
「バカ。しかも着飾った俺が見たいと言ったくせに、お前はカジュアルじゃないか」   
「え？ 僕は魅力的じゃない？」  
そう言うと、彼は笑い出した。  
「バカ」  
ふと彼は目を細めて、ニールを上から下まで値踏みするように見る。ぞくぞくするなとニールは思った。  
「ま、及第点だな」  
「及第点？ 嘘だ」  
彼は笑う。彼は音を立てて頬にキスをしてニールを抱きしめた。  
「ニール、愛してる。いつだって魅力的だ、何を着ても何をしても」  
それですっかりニールの内面は溶けてしまった。過去の自分が見ていたことも、すべて頭から消えていた。  
「今すぐ帰ろう」  
「だから言っただろ、最初からお前の部屋に行けばいいって」  
「その通りだ、君が正しかった」  
ニールは彼の手を引っ張って、自分の部屋へと急いだ。

***

夜中にふと目を覚ましたとき、隣で眠る彼の顔を見る。目蓋は閉じられているが、深く息を吐いているのが分かる。しばらくその顔を見つめる。  
彼は生きている。自分と同じ時間を。  
かつてニールが過去に戻った日がやがてやってくる。そうしたら、自分が一度も知らない彼になる。誰も見たことのない彼に。

了


	2. 君を追いかける

ボンベイ・ヨット・クラブは涼しかった。  
外の日射しはきついが湿度は高くなく、日陰に入ると空気はひんやりしている。室内は緩やかに空調が効いていて、天井で木製のシーリングファンが回っていた。人はまばらで、話し声は遠い。  
ニールは、部屋の奥、入り口が見える位置のテーブルに座って彼が来るのを待っていた。  
これから彼と『初めて』会う。  
――なんて言えばいい？ はじめまして？ 彼に自分の名前を名乗る？  
彼とは長年、ともに仕事をしてきた。年上の彼の方が諜報員としての経歴は長く、彼にとって、ニールとともにいた期間が長いかどうかは分からないが、ニールにとっては、諜報員としての期間の大半が彼の配下だった。直接組むことも何回か、彼がニールのサポートに回ることも、ニールが彼のサポートに回ることもあった。  
思えば最初から、驚くほど気が合った。お互いの弱点を埋めて、長所を生かせる相手だった。彼はニールを信頼し、ニールは彼を信頼した。言葉より何より、そのことが心で通じ合っていた。  
扉が開く音がかすかに聞こえてくる。『彼』だ。自分が知る彼よりも少し若く見える。  
ニールは彼の隣の椅子に腰掛けた。  
茶色い瞳がまっすぐにこちらを見上げてくる。視線の底にどこか疑いがあるのが分かる。こんな視線をする彼を知らなかった。彼には、待ち合わせ場所と時間しか知らされていない。待ち合わせ相手の顔を知らない。  
本当に彼はニールのことを知らないのだ。  
ニールは彼に微笑みかけた。彼が何を考えるのかは分かっている。  
  
***

世界は危機に瀕していた。  
未来から指示を受けたロシアの男は、すべてのアルゴリズムを集めて、堅固なセキュリティの施設に集めた。集めた今となっては、もはや移動させる必要もなく、その施設に入る必要もない。あとは彼の指示一つ、あるいは彼の死によって起動され世界は逆行するだけだ。  
まだ集めている途中だったら奪う機会もあっただろう。あるいはもう少し前だったら隙もあった。  
しかし今はもう、セイターに先を読まれて失敗するだけだ。セイターは年に数回、逆行と順行を繰り返し、施設のセキュリティの穴がないことを確かめている。つまり、こちらが襲撃しても、逆行したセイターに防がれてしまう。

そこで大幅に過去に遡る計画を立てられた。数週間、数ヶ月単位の逆行では、セイターに防がれる。何年も遡って、セイターがアルゴリズムを集める前にすべてを奪う。  
そのためには、まずセイターとのなんらかのコネクションを作る必要がある。当時、彼がどこにどう集めていたのか知らなければならないし、そこで上手く立ち回って奪わなければならない。  
そこで注目されたのが、セイターと現在、取引があるインドの軍需企業だ。セイターは、所持する大半の武器をその会社から仕入れている。  
今でこそ、セイターと強固な協力関係を築いているが、しかし何年か遡れば、単なる取引相手でしかなかった。  
その軍需企業のトップにいるのがサンジェイ・シンだ。それは以前から変わらないが、数年前に実質的な権力者は変わった。以前は、サンジェイ・シンの配偶者プリヤが支配していたのだ。  
プリヤはサンジェイ・シンより慎重派で、強大な武器を扱うロシアの会社と馴れ合うことをリスクだと考えていた。相手の扱うものが世界を滅ぼすものだと知れば、なおさらだ。商売方法にも違法性がある。  
サンジェイ・シンは、プリヤと同じように考えたからこそセイターの協力関係を密にしている。

過去に遡り、プリヤにコンタクトを取れば、おそらくプリヤはセイターへの札の一つと考え、少なくともいくらかは協力するだろうと計画の首謀者（プロタゴニスト）は考えた。取引材料はこちらの持つ逆行装置だ。これでプリヤはセイターに対抗する手段を手にすることができる。  
ニールはプリヤとの連携役に選ばれた。当時、ニールは諜報員としての訓練を終えたあと東欧の国の外交官の下で諜報活動を行っており、ときどきロシアに来ることもあるが、用事があるのは中央のみでまず鉢合わせすることはない。つまり過去の自分に会って対消滅する危険性は少ない。  
また首謀者は、セイターと直接コンタクトを取る実行役として、当時、CIAの特殊部隊にいた自分自身を使う案を示した。なぜなら過去の自分は、この計画の全体像を知らないからだ。セイターにとっても一手先は読めても、その先は読めないだろう。  
――無知こそが攻撃手段だ。この計画では、知ることが弱みに繋がる。  
知らないことで、違う扉を開けることもあるだろう。しかし個々人が動くことで、最終的な目的……、すべてのアルゴリズムを奪うという計画の成功する可能性が高くなると彼は考えた。

彼からこの計画を聞いたニールは考え込んだ。当時の彼（プロタゴニスト）はCIA配下の特殊部隊で、つまりまだ諜報活動をしたことがない。諜報活動では交渉能力と政治力が求められる。知らないことで有利に進むこともあるだろう。しかし知っていても知らなくても、リスクはかなり高い。  
思わずニールは訊いた。  
――もし君が殺されてしまったら？  
セイターは手段を選ばない男だ。そして逆行を繰り返す程度に忍耐力と知能もある。  
その可能性はある、と彼は答えた。  
――たとえ過去、俺が死んでも起きたことは変わらない。この計画が立てられたという事実が消えてしまうわけではない。  
もちろん実際にどうなるかは分からないが、と彼は言った。  
祖父殺しのパラドクスだ。しかし過去の彼が死んでも、今、ここで計画が立てられた事実は変わらず、ニールたちへの指示がなくなってしまうわけではない。  
そうしてニールたちは過去に向かうことになった。後戻りはできない。今、ここにいる彼とはもう会うことはない。

逆行に向かう日、別れ際に彼は不意にニールをハグした。少なくとも彼にとってはニールともう二度と会うことはない――、ハグくらいするだろう。しかしそんなふうに親密な仕草をするのは、これが初めてだった。ニールは慌てて彼の体を抱き返した。少し背の低くて、存外に柔らかな筋肉のついた彼の体が分かる。  
――もっと大きな人だと思っていた。  
ニールがTENETのチームに所属したとき、すでに彼は上の地位についていたからだ。頭が良くて経験豊富、身体能力も高い完璧な人……、そう考えていた。一緒に仕事をして、相手の考え方や癖を知って、少しずつ彼の個人的な部分も知っていった。そうしてお互い、仕事でなくてはならない存在になった。  
でもどこか、自分よりはるかに大きな存在で、手の届かない人だと思っていた。  
体を離したとき、彼は何かを言うかのように唇を開いたが、何も言わなかった。代わりにニールは言った。  
「行ってくる」  
彼は目を細めた。彼の表情の意味はすべて分かるようになったと思っていたのに、今のこの表情が何を意味するか分からなかった。  
「行ってこい」  
ニールは笑って手を振った。  
彼がニールを見つめる、この表情を、きっと一生忘れないだろうとニールは思った。

***

初夏と言ってもいい季節だが、曇りがちな日のキエフはまだ少し肌寒かった。  
ニールは手にした、まだ温かさの残るコーヒーに口をつけた。コーヒーのにおいが鼻先を掠める。

ニールたちは約五年間に渡って逆行した。それ以上、逆行するのは体に悪影響があると言われている。ニールたちは組み立てた逆行装置を使って順行に戻り、プリヤに取引を持ちかけた。予想通り、プリヤはこちらの取引に乗ってきて、彼女の船と武器を提供することに同意したが、自分も計画に参加することを条件にした。  
それからCIAにコンタクトを取り協力して、セイターがまだ手にしていない最後のアルゴリズムを先に手に入れようとした。アルゴリズムを保管しているのはウクライナ保安局で、セイターがこのアルゴリズムを手に入れるのは1ヶ月後だと聞いていた。  
それまでに手に入れて、セイターが持つ残りのアルゴリズムを探すか、もしくは起動させる手段について調べるつもりだった。

ニールの待ち人、保安局側の職員らしき人物はなかなか現れない。外で待つうちに吹きつける風が冷たく感じ始める。  
ニールは次第に嫌な予感を覚え始めた。  
過去に遡って知らない街にいるから当然だろうと思っていたが、そうではないという感覚が徐々に強くなってくる。第六感を信じるかと言われれば否定するが、ニールは自分のことを『運が良い』と思っている。  
ふと、こちらに歩いてくる人影があることに気づく。  
どこにでもいるような、グレーのスーツ姿の男で、大きなスーツケースを持っている。まっすぐにニールのいるカフェに向かってくる。彼が待ち合わせ相手かと思ったが、それにしては、とニールは思った。あまりにも迷いがない。まるで時間を惜しむような……。  
ニールが、男の首に職員らしくない傷があるのを見つけるのと、男が銃を取り出すのはほとんど同じだった。ニールは本能的に身をかがめ逃げ出していた。落ち着いた街角にけたたましい銃声が鳴り響き、悲鳴と怒号に混じって、ロシア語の声を聞く。スーツ姿の男以外の声だ。  
どうやって情報を得たのかは分からないが、待ち合わせはセイターに筒抜けだったのだ。  
動けば動くほど当たる確率は低くなることは分かっている。ニールはとにかく走った。近くのカフェに入り裏から抜け、通りをいくつか抜けて、追っ手が来てないことを確信してから、ようやくニールはホテルに向かった。  
ニールが報告すると、ホイーラーは言った。  
「セイターは常に逆行して我々の動きを監視している。渡した場所と時間が痕跡として残り、セイターはその情報を得たのだろう。いや、知らなくても、アルゴリズムを手に入れたタイミングを逆算することもできる」  
ニールは唸った。  
「ならどうやって手に入れる？ しかも僕は顔を知られてしまったみたいだ」  
「当初の計画通りに行こう」  
とアイヴスが言った。  
「過去の『彼』を使う。話に聞いた通り、CIAの特殊部隊所属にいることは確認している」  
「どうやって？ 単に待ち合わせるだけでは、たとえ彼を使っても失敗する」  
ホイーラーが指摘した。なんらかの手段でセイターを撹乱する必要がある。  
ニールは提案した。  
「たとえば……、セイターには偽の待ち合わせ情報を流すんだ。偽と言っても、ほとんど本物と変わらない。保安局側にも同じ偽の待ち合わせ情報を指定する。カフェと同じように、セイターはそこへ強奪しに来るだろう。保安局側が、すぐに特殊部隊か警官を呼ぶようなロケーションにして、そこへCIAの特殊部隊の彼を紛れ込ませて、アルゴリズムを渡してもらう」  
つまり強盗の強盗だ、とニールは言った。ホイーラーとアイヴスは考え込んだ。  
「どうやって保安局側がすぐ特殊部隊を呼ぶようなロケーションにするんだ？」  
「重要な人物か物がある場所にすればいい。保安局でなくてもすぐに通報される」  
ニールは、キエフにある、地図の上の主要な場所を読み上げていった。  
「国会議事堂、キエフスキー駅、ウクライナ国立銀行……」  
「誰がいるかすぐに特定される場所は危険すぎる。相手の動きを把握できない場所も避けた方がいい。完全に密閉化された場所も危険だ。できるだけ人が多く集まる場所で、セイターが制圧しようとすると考えられるような……」  
一般人の被害が避けられないんじゃないか？とアイヴスが言った。ホイーラーが答える。  
「どんな待ち合わせにしても、相手が強行する限り、被害が出る。幸い死者は出なかったが、この間もそうだ。セイターが全員殺した方が早いと思われるなら、もっと死者は増える」  
三人は話を詰め、街中にあるため保安局や警察の部隊が駆けつける時間が早いこと、昼間に決行が可能なことを考慮して、最終的にキエフのオペラハウスで決行することになった。  
しかし計画は上手く運ばなかった。アルゴリズムはセイターの手に渡らなかったが、ウクライナの特殊部隊に偽装が見つかって彼は殺され、待ち合わせの発覚を恐れた保安局側に仕掛けられた爆弾によってオペラハウスは爆破されてしまったのだ。一階席の観客たちのほとんどが亡くなり、連日、テロリストによる爆破事件として新聞の見出しが並ぶ。どこもセキュリティは強化され、特に海外からの出入り、船舶に対する監視は厳しくなった。  
計画の首謀者（プロタゴニスト）は自分が死ぬ可能性があると言っていたが、彼はセイターと交渉して殺されたわけではない。  
代役を立てて先に進めようというアイヴスとニールは口論した。  
「本当に影響がないのか？ この先に計画を立てる者がいなくなるんだ。逆行すべきだ。そもそも計画では、彼がセイターと交渉する予定だった」  
「ここで首謀者（プロタゴニスト）は死んだんだ。逆行して助けようが事実は事実だ。お前だって、この目で見ただろう。逆に聞くが、逆行して元通りになる保証はあるのか？ それに『彼』自身が、可能性があるが計画は変わらないと言ったんだ」  
最終的に、二人の口論を聞いていたホイーラーは逆行するという決断をした。まだ計画は始まったばかりで、他のチームも動いていないからだ。

ニールたちはCIAの特殊部隊の彼を支援するため逆行し、ニール一人、オペラハウスに向かった。セイターに、CIA以外に介入している勢力があると気づかれたくないからだ。ニールは彼が率いる特殊部隊と同じように、入り口で待機して紛れて突入する。  
特殊部隊は無事にアルゴリズムを回収し、ニールが助けた彼は、仕掛けられた爆弾を集め、結果、爆弾は誰もいない二階席を爆破しただけで終わった。

すべてがこれ以上なく上手くいったと思われたが、彼と仲間の乗ったバンがいつまで経っても所定の場所に戻って来ない。  
「セイターか？」  
「……考えられる」  
「セイターはこちらの計画に気づいたのか？」  
「いや……」  
セイターがウクライナ警察や特殊部隊以外で乗り込む、別チームの存在に気づいたのであれば、彼らがアルゴリズムを持っている可能性が高い、または何らかの情報が持っているだろうと考えるのは自然だ。  
メンバーたちが携帯するGPSはオペラハウスを離れてすぐに機能しなくなっている。バンの向かった方向自体は分かるが、そちらに向かったとは限らない。ニールは近郊の地図を調べた。  
「それほど遠くまでは行っていないはずだ。特殊部隊のメンバーを交渉に使うとは思えない。実行役が持っている情報は少ないと考えるだろう。アルゴリズムがどこにあるか、仲間は誰か、誰に命じられたかを聞き出せばいいだけだ、近場のどこかで拷問してるはずだ。この街の人気のないところに絞れば……」  
「ニール」  
アイヴスがやや強い語気で名前を呼んで肩を掴んだ。  
「もう探索班は動いている。彼が死んでも『彼』の計画は変わらない。ただセイターにコンタクトを取る人物が変わるだけだ」  
ニールは視線を逸らした。  
別れ際の彼の顔を思い出す。こうなることを知っていたのか？ それで何も言わなかった？ ニールたちが特殊部隊としての彼を使うことで、何をしても死ぬと分かっていたからか？ 無知こそ有利……、確かにアルゴリズムはセイターの手に渡らなかったが……。  
翌朝になって彼らを回収したという報が届いた。場所は駅からそう離れていない、貨物倉庫近くの線路だった。あたりは貨物倉庫から出る車両が行き来するだけで、人は通らない。一人は拷問を受けて殺され、もう一人はCIAが渡した自殺用カプセルを飲んで昏睡状態だった。  
ニールたちは遺体を確認して、一命を取り留めたのが彼だと知った。  
まるでニールが逆行して彼を助けることも、あらかじめ組み込まれたかのようだ。しかしニールはそう思わなかった。

ボンベイ・ヨット・クラブは涼しかった。  
外の日射しはきついが湿度は高くなく、日陰に入ると空気はひんやりしている。室内は緩やかに空調が効いていて、天井で木製のシーリングファンが回っていた。人はまばらで、話し声は遠い。  
ニールは、部屋の奥、入り口が見える位置のテーブルに座って彼が来るのを待っていた。  
クラブの空気は涼しいが、喉が渇くように思う。  
これから会うと思うと心臓がバカになったように速く脈を打つ。手にしたウォッカ・トニックを傾けて、ほとんど飲み干しかけていることに気づく。  
扉が開く音がかすかに聞こえてきた。  
『彼』だ。  
自分が知る彼よりも、少し若く見える。先日、拷問を受けたとは思えない。ちらりと見た、船の治療室にいた彼は顔についた傷も痣もひどかったが、今は何もなく、膚はどこまでもなめらかなマホガニーの色をしていた。  
ニールは彼の隣の椅子に腰掛けた。  
深い茶色の瞳がまっすぐにこちらを見上げてくる。視線の底にどこか疑いがあるのが分かる。こんな視線をする彼を知らなかった。  
彼には、待ち合わせ場所と時間しか知らされていない。待ち合わせ相手の顔を知らない。  
本当に彼はニールのことを知らないのだ。  
一瞬、ニールはその焦げた琥珀の瞳に見蕩れた。  
まわりは消え失せてしまい、目の前には彼だけになる。生きている。目の前にいる。  
ニールは彼に微笑みかけた。  
これも彼は体験していたのか？とニールは頭の片隅で思った。  
彼は、こんなふうに自分と出会ったのだろうか？

――それともこれは今、ニールが新しく作り上げている過去なのか。

祖父殺しのパラドックスがどうなるか分からない。  
ここで彼が死んだら、ニールは彼と出会うかどうか分からない。  
しかし助けようとするのが人というものだろう？

初めて彼と会ったときのことを思い出す。  
初めましてと言って手を差し出したとき、彼の表情はとりたてて変わらなかったと思う。あのとき、過去に自分と会っていたのかどうか。  
噂に聞くより、存外ユーモラスで社交的で、常識人だった。そんなところがまたニールと気が合った。仕事の進め方も、ずっと前から組んでいたかように馴染み、ニールと彼はたちまち仕事の上で切り離せないパートナーになったが、彼はプライベートを同僚にあまり見せなかった。個人的な繋がりがいる他人の存在を示すものがなかったため、家族も恋人もいないのだろうと言われていた。この仕事をしていて、そう選択する者もいるが、何かと危険のある仕事柄、連絡先は伝えるものだし、同僚には特に関係を隠すことはないからだ。  
しかしあるとき、彼に恋人がいると知った。  
あれは忘れもしない、年末の職場のパーティーのときだった。  
あのとき皆、思い思いの格好に着飾って、少しばかり羽目を外していた。彼は藍色のジャケットを着て、耳に小さなダイヤのピアスをつけていた。彼が体を動かすたびに、ピアスの白い輝きが目に入る。ニールは彼の姿を追いかけていた。気がつくと目で追いかけてしまう。思えば最初からそうだった。  
誤魔化すように新しくウォッカ・トニックを作って飲んだところで彼の姿がないことに気づく。部屋の外に出ると、彼が誰かと話している声をかすかに聞いた。誰と話しているのか気になって、話し声の聞こえた扉をそっと開くと、そこでニールの知らない男と彼が話していた。  
男はこちらに背を向けていて影になっていて、よく見えないが、彼よりも背が高く、くすんだ金髪で、パーティーでは見かけなかった、少しくたびれたような、カジュアルな灰色のジャケットを着ている。  
彼が少し笑って、その男の頬にキスをして抱きしめたので、ニールは危うく手に持ったウォッカ・トニックを落としかけた。慌ててニールはパーティーに戻った。心臓が激しく脈打っていた。  
去り際、男に何か言われたのか、また彼の笑う声がかすかに聞こえた。  
友人かもしれないとニールは思った。なにしろパーティーなのだから。しかし違うだろうと思った。隠れて出会う二人の雰囲気は、友人同士というより、ずっと甘かったからだ。

それからしばらくしてニールは罪悪感を覚えながらも、職場から帰る彼のあとをつけた。しばらく歩いてカフェに入ったあと、出てきたときには年末のパーティーに見かけた男を伴っていた。あのとき、後ろ姿しか見ていないが、間違いなく同じ男だ。その男の腕が、彼の腰に回される。彼は驚いた様子も見せず、腕を振り払うこともしない。  
その瞬間、焼けるような嫉妬を覚えた。その男の腕を腰に回す仕草が、自分のものだという、所有欲に満ちたものだと思った。それを彼が許す相手がいる……。  
ショックを受ける自分に驚く。今まで感じたことのない感覚だった。胸のなかが勝手に燃えて痛くてたまらない。  
どうしてそれが自分の腕ではないのかと思い、どうして彼は恋人のことを同僚に言わないのだろうかと思い、自分が彼に預けている信頼と彼が自分に預けている信頼に差があることに混乱する。仕事ではあんなにも信頼し合っている。お互いのことを理解し合っている。  
それとこれとは別だと分かっているが感情がついていかない。  
彼を独占したかった。彼を抱きしめて手に入れたかった。  
しかしそれが叶わぬことだと分かっている。  
なぜならニールは恋人の存在さえ話してくれない相手なのだから。  
そう思う自分に驚いた。

棄てられた、名前のないロシアの小さな町に陽が落ちていく。陽の光は薄く、まるで金色の海にいるようだった。  
君の計画だと告げたとき、彼は泣きそうな顔をしていた。自分が未来で彼と別れたとき、こんなにも泣きそうな顔はしていなかったと思う。  
何も考えずに体が動いていた。  
――ただ、鍵を開けにきた。君にはできないことが、僕にはできる。  
彼をかばって撃たれたとき、意識して動いたわけではなかった。  
もう二度と彼に会うことはない。今より未来で彼と別れ、またここで別れる。  
彼とともに生きたかったと少しだけ思った。あの日見た、彼の恋人のように。  
しかしあのとき、隣にいた男には、こうして彼の命を救うことはできなかった。彼の計画を実行することも。過去の彼の命も救うことも……。  
こうなることがあらかじめ課せられた運命だとはニールは思わない。ニールは選択したのだ。

***

ふたたび目を開いたとき、あの世はずいぶんこの世に似てるんだなと思った。  
ニール、と彼が呼ぶ声を聞く。  
ああ、言いたいことがあると思ったが、口が上手く動かなかった。  
あとで聞いた話だが、一週間、昏睡状態で、その後何日間か、意識を取り戻しても、ごく短い間で、すぐ眠っていたらしい。その間の記憶はない。  
だからそれが、目を覚ましたあとの、最初の記憶だ。  
ココア色の瞳にみるみるうちに水滴が盛りあがる。あっと思う間もなく、やや俯いた彼の顔の鼻筋に、涙が伝い落ちていく。声を出したかった。手を伸ばしたかった。  
泣いているのに、彼が少し笑った。  
「……ニール、無理しなくていい。眠るといい」  
そう言われて、そうかと思った。  
やけに重たい目蓋を閉じると、もうニールは眠りに就いていた。

***

撃たれたニールが回復するまで、順行に戻ってからも一ヶ月は掛かった。  
目の前で見ていたが、本当に自分をかばって撃たれるなどというバカな真似をするとは思わなかった。爆破されたトンネルを掘り返して鍵を開けに行ったあと、撃たれた彼を回収してすぐに逆行した。  
目覚めてから病室に行くとニールがずっとこちらを見てくる。何か言いたそうな目だったが、何を言いたいのか聞くのが少し怖かった。  
こんな計画を立てた自分を恨んだりしてないのか。助けたことを後悔してないのか。そう訊いてしまうのは躊躇われるが、顔を見ないのも嫌で、しげく病室に通ってしまう。  
こんな状況でなければ、見つめられることに嬉しいと感じたかもしれない。冗談も言えたかもしれない。  
かつてタリンのホテルで、この仕事が終わったら殺されるかもしれないとニールに警告したときは想像できなかった。ニールは、自分の死が君の判断になることを願う、などとどうして言えたのか。

逆行し、順行、絡み合った時間は次第に遠くなっていく。  
仕事に復帰したニールは、組織上、今までとは異なるプロフィールを与えられて別人として登録された。これからやってくる、逆行したことないニールとかち合うことのないようにするためだ。別チームに所属し、ときどき裏で彼の仕事のパートナーとして働いている。  
表面上は、最初に会ったときから変わらないように見えるが、ニールと会うたび、これまでにない視線を感じる。視線を返すとニールは破顔する。まるでやっと恋人に会えたような……。いや、このたとえは良くない。  
一年経った頃、ニールがあらかじめ言っていた通りの日に、少し若い彼がやってきた。新しい部署に配属されて、自分の能力を認められようと気概に満ちている。あとから二人で飲んだときに、東欧の外交官の下で働くのは退屈だった、と言っていた。  
気概だけではなく、ニールは若い頃からピッキングと記憶力、それに交渉力、相手の懐に入る会話力に長けていたことを知る。どれも諜報員に必要な能力だ。社交的で、署内外を問わず友人も多い。  
少し若いニールとは会ったばかりだが、もう一人のニールとはこの一年仕事をしている。相手の考え方や癖は分かっているため、仕事もやりやすかった。

職場から少し離れた場所にあるカフェで、いつもニールと待ち合わせることにしていた。最初は情報交換だった。ニールは何が起きるか知っているが、必要なことしか言わない。それでいいと思った。自分で必要なことを判断し、計画する。隠すこと、それが彼らのルールだ。  
今、会っているのは……、ただ会いたいからだ。少なくとも彼にとっては。  
ニールは彼と会うと、ぱっと顔を輝かせて微笑む。話しているときも、そうでないときも、熱心にこちらを見ている。熱っぽいような視線になにか勘違いしそうになる。  
この日、ニールと会うのは久しぶりだった。お互いに別の仕事をしていて、それぞれ別の国に行っていたため、時間がなかなか合わなかった。  
ガラス越しに、奥のテーブルに座る男の姿を見てカフェに入る。カフェの扉が開く音にニールは顔を上げ、彼の姿を認めて、やっぱり破顔した。  
とりとめもなく話して笑って、ふと彼はもう一人のニールのことを思い出して言った。  
「ニール、君はとても優秀だったんだな」  
目の前のニールが、どういうことかと眉を上げる。別にからかう意図はないのだが、ニヤニヤしてしまう。  
「いや、仕事で……」  
もう一人のニールとともに、とある国で急速に成長する新しくできた軍需企業を探っていた。その会社にセイターの残したものが引き継がれたという噂があったからだ。まだ噂の真偽は掴められていない。  
その研究所に潜り込んだ際、スタッフに呼び止められたが、ニールが咄嗟にそこで行われている研究を推測して話を合わせたのだ。少しその国の訛りを入れて話すと、最近入った研究員だと思われて、しばらく話をすることができた。  
もう一人のニールに助けられたこと、彼が優秀なことをかいつまんで話すうちに、目の前のニールは眉を寄せてしまう。  
「ニール？」  
「いや、君に褒められるのは嬉しい。もし当時の僕が知っていたら……、とても喜んだと思う」  
「だったらなんでそんな顔してるんだ」  
妬いた、とニールが拗ねたように言う。  
「誰に？」  
「もう一人の僕に。君と一緒に仕事をして。こんなふうに話してもらえる」  
――彼の話より僕の話をしてほしい。目の前にいる僕を見てほしい。  
そうニールが言うのを聞いて笑ってしまった。まるで恋人みたいな会話だ。  
「彼って……、彼も君だろう。同じ人物だ、ニール。俺は君と会って君の話をしてるんだぞ。それを嫉妬？」  
ニールが複雑な表情をするのでまた笑ってしまった。  
「僕はまじめに話してる……」  
カフェの奥は少し暗く、ニールの、いつもは明るい青い色の虹彩は普段よりもやや濃い青色をしていた。その目がこちらを見通すように見ている。  
視線、と彼は思った。病室で感じて以来、結局、聞く勇気の出ないままだった。  
「ねえ、恋人はいる？」  
突然の質問に彼は面食らった。どういう流れでこの質問が出てきたのか分からない。  
「いる？」  
再度訊かれて、彼は首を振った。  
「……いや、いない」  
ニールはそれを聞いて破顔した。いったい何なんだ、と彼は思った。何かのゲームなのか。  
「お前はどうなんだ」  
「僕は片思いをしてる」  
その答えにまた驚く。ニールが。片思い。これだけ社交的で、人の懐に入り込むのが上手そうな男が片思い。この業界に属しているなら、いつ会えるかも分からない状況になることもある。思いを伝えられる時間があるなら伝えたいと思うものだ。それができないなら、ただ前に進むしかない。彼は少しだけ、過去の仲間たちのことを思い出していた。ニールが躊躇う何か理由があるのかもしれないが……。  
「意外だな」  
と言うと、ニールは怪訝そうな顔をした。  
「どうして？」  
「相手に伝えないのか？ だいたい君が口説いたらきっと大抵はOKするんじゃないか」  
そう答えると、ニールは口もとを緩ませた。  
「それって僕が魅力的だと思ってるってこと？」  
目の前のひどく嬉しそうな顔に、彼は思わず笑った。少しからかいたくなって、目を細めて品定めするように見つめた。  
「うーん、顔はいい。それに性格もいい。ときどき俺は理解できないが……」  
「そう？ それが僕はずっと彼を口説いているんだよ」  
「そうなのか」  
ニールは意を決したように、手を伸ばして、コーヒーカップのそばにあった彼の手を握った。  
「口説いてる。君に見蕩れてるんだ。ずっと前から。君と出会う前から……」  
「えっ？」  
驚いて強張った彼に、ニールはぱっと手を離した。ああもう、こんなつもりじゃなかった……と唸り、手で髪をかきあげたので、もともと乱れていた髪がさらにあちこちに飛ぶ。ニールは焦っているようで、所在なさそうな仕草で、砂糖の入っていた紙を弄っていたが、やがて、ここ出ようかと言った。  
「……ああ」  
ニールはさっさと二つのコーヒーカップを持って棚に返しに立ち上がる。彼はぼんやりニールの赤くなったままの顔を見つめていた。  
――本当に？  
赤みの消えないニールの顔に、じわじわ実感がこみ上げてくる。  
店を出たところで、ニールは言った。  
「ごめん、さっき言ったことは忘れてくれる？ こんなふうに伝える予定じゃなかったんだ、しかもカフェで……」  
「いや、絶対に忘れない。俺も君のことが好きだ」  
「え？」  
ニールはさっきの彼と同じように固まり、それからさらに赤くなった。  
「……本当に？」  
「お前こそ本当なのか？」  
「本当だよ！」  
ニールは背中に手を回し、彼もニールの背中に手を回す。しばらく歩いたところで、ニールは言った。  
「ねえ、僕の部屋で飲む？」  
彼はああ、と言って頷いた。

ニールの部屋で何度か飲んだことがある。彼が最初に部屋を訪れて以来、いつ来ても冷蔵庫にはダイエット・コークが入れてある。ニールは冷蔵庫からダイエット・コークの缶を取り出すとラムを入れるかどうか訊いてきた。入れるように頼むと、自分用に炭酸水とウォッカを注いで、二つのグラスを運んでくる。  
Cheers、と二人は言った。カフェで不格好な告白をしたが、また他愛のない会話に戻る。しかしニールの熱のこもった視線に落ち着かない。今までもこうだったのか？  
ねえ、とニールが言う。  
「キスしてもいい？」  
学生か？と、気恥ずかしくなりながらもイエスと答えると、満面の笑みを浮かべたニールが顔を覗き込んで、顔に手を添えてそっと唇に唇を合わせた。まるでティーンのように、唇を離して額をくっつけて、どちらともなく笑った。  
「……『出会う前から』？」  
カフェでの言葉をふと思い出して、そう訊いてみると、ニールは顔を逸らした。この男は、こんなに分かりやすい男だっただろうかと彼はひっそり思った。  
ニールは視線を戻して、なぜか不満そうな顔をして言った。  
「そうだよ。一目惚れだった」  
「嘘だ」  
そう言って笑うと、ニールは首を振る。  
「嘘じゃないって。最初に出会ったときから好きだった」  
「一目惚れって、つまり、もう一人の、お前より若いニールが俺と会った途端に惚れたって言いたいのか。それはありえないだろう」  
ニールは恨めしそうな目をした。  
「……そうだ、嘘だよ。君に一目惚れなんてしてないよ」  
やけくそな、その物言いに、彼は慌てた。  
ニールの気持ちを否定したいわけではないのだ。ただ信じられなかった。一目惚れ？ 本当なら、もう一人のニールは自分に恋をしているらしいという、なんとも難しい問題と向き合う羽目になる。  
「ごめん、……信じられなかった」  
身を乗り出して、拗ねた唇にキスを落とすと、ややその瞳から恨みがましさが減る。もう一度、軽く押し当てると、ニールは彼を熱っぽく見つめて言った。  
「……キスしていい？」  
彼は笑った。  
「今した」  
「もう一度したい」  
「毎度許可を取るつもりなのか？」  
「確かめたいんだよ」  
変な男だなと思ったが、彼は頷いた。  
「いいよ」  
今後の唇はやや熱を帯びていた。それでも躊躇いがちに、軽く触れては離れていく。もっと触れたいというような手が、腕を熱っぽく擦り、太ももにおそるおそる触れ、わき腹を撫で、腰を掴む。ニールの手のひらから熱が膚に伝わって来そうだった。それとも彼自身が発熱していて、それがニールの手のひらに伝わっているのかもしれない。何度も触れる唇が甘くなって熱い。  
もどかしくなって、ニールの頭を引き寄せて唇を開くと、ようやく深いキスになった。腰に置かれた手が熱い。いや、自分の体が熱いせいだ。舌で口腔を探られる。どこがいいのか試すような動きだ。腰骨を辿る、熱い手のひらの動き、首の後ろに添えられた手。夢中で彼の頭を引き寄せてキスを深める。唇と唇、舌が触れ合うのがどうしてこんなに気持ちいいんだろうと思う。彼の健康な肉体は、キスに素直に反応してしまう。やわやわと服の上から膚を辿られるだけで緩やかに性器が張りつめていくのが妙に恥ずかしくてたまらない。躊躇うような手つきが徐々に大胆になり、次第に直に膚に触れることが多くなっていく。  
ニールの唇が頬に触れ、喉を辿る。  
「……構わない？」  
「……」  
何が、と、熱に浮かされた頭で彼は思った。  
「少し……、少し触るだけだから」  
頬に触れたニールの唇が、かすれた声でそう言う。いつの間にかシャツの前がはだけていることに気づく。胸を熱心に揉まれて唇が落とされ、体の上の熱い部分が増えていく。ニールの舌が這い、唾液に濡れた部分が増えていく。どうしても息が跳ねてしまう。ニールの舌で濡れて柔らかく熱くなった胸の先を、乾いた指先で捏ねられて声を漏らしそうになるのを耐える。  
ベルトに手を掛けられたところで、彼はニールを止めた。  
「待て」  
ニールはしばらく彼を見つめた。  
「ごめん、嫌だった？」  
「……嫌じゃない」  
そう答えると、ニールはいきなり彼の体を抱きしめて、彼の肩に顔を埋めてしまった。  
「ごめん」  
「ニール、……本当に嫌じゃないんだ。君と触れ合えるのは嬉しい」  
彼はそっとニールの体を抱きしめた。かすかに残った香水のにおいを嗅ぐ。ラストノートのうちの最後に残ったサンダルウッドの、わずかな香りがする。  
ニールは顔を上げて彼を見つめた。何か言いかけて口を閉じ、それから言った。  
「……夕ご飯を食べて行く？」  
彼は頷いた。  
それから二人で、近くにあるトルコ料理のテイクアウトを取った。ニールの料理は壊滅的で……、というより、料理に美味しさよりも面白さを優先させてしまうというのが彼の見立てだ。当然ながら、冷蔵庫のなかにはダイエット・コークと炭酸水くらいしか入っていない。  
ソファに座ってチキンケバブを食べながら他愛なく話す。こうして何度も朝まで過ごしたこともある。  
食事のあと、泊まるかと聞かれて彼は頷いた。シャワーを借りて、ニールの古いシャツを借りるのもいつものことだ。そのあと部屋を薄暗くして大型テレビで映画を観るのも。  
いつにも増してニールのそばを離れがたく、それにもう彼の気持ちを聞いたのだから離れる理由もなかった。ソファに座って肩に寄りかかる。これまで眠る振りをして寄りかかったこともあった。本当に寝てしまったこともある。ニールの寝顔を見たこともある。  
これまでと違うのは、ニールが腰に手を回してきたことだ。  
ただニールの腕が、腰を抱いているだけだ。それをどうしても意識してしまう。ニールの腕は熱く重く、簡単に先ほど、彼の方からニールを止めたときに残された体内の熱に火がつく。その熱は冷えることなく、くすぶったままだった。ニールの手が、無意識にわき腹を撫でている。たったそれだけで、撫でられ続ける箇所が発熱し始める。耐えきれなくなって、ニールの手を掴んで名前を呼んだ。  
「ニール……っ」  
我ながら切羽詰まった声だ、と彼は茹だった頭の片隅で思う。  
「なに？」  
目を合わせた瞬間、ニールが意図的に撫でていたことを知って腹を立て、その怒りは腹に溜まる熱を焚きつける。衝動のままに口づけたのは同時だった。先ほどと違って、熱っぽく激しく争うようなキスだった。ニールの膚に触れたくて、シャツを脱がして抱き寄せる。  
「あ、っ」  
ニールの指が、先ほど執拗に弄られた乳首を擦る。舐められていた乳首はまだ敏感で、剥き出しの粘膜を乾いた指の腹で擦られるような強い刺激を思わず声が漏れてしまう。  
「ごめん、痛い？」  
「いや……」  
痛いわけではなかった。そっと乳首に触れられて、彼は声を出ないように息を詰めた。  
「触らない方がいい？」  
「触ってもいい。ただ優しく」  
過敏な乳首がニールの唇に含まれて、また声が漏れそうになり、手で口を押さえた。熱っぽい手のひらが胸を包み込み、濡れた舌が乳首をちろちろ這う。  
「……っ、！」  
舐められるたびに走る快感は下肢に伝わり、下着のなかがきつくなるほどにペニスを張りつめさせていく。先ほど彼が止めたからか、ニールはTシャツをまくり上げて胸を愛撫するだけで、下を脱がそうとしない。焦れた彼がニールのスウェットパンツに手を掛けて脱がそうとすると、ニールはようやく胸を弄るのを止めて協力してくれた。お互いの体があらわになって、ニールはああ、とため息をつく。その視線はじっとりと重たく、溶けた蜜のように膚に絡みつき、彼は体を隠したくなったが、一方、彼もニールの肉体に見蕩れていた。存外に筋肉のついた体、白い膚にはひきつれた傷痕があちこちに見える。下腹に向かって黒い体毛が生え、赤くなった半勃ちのペニスが重そうに頭を持ち上げている。完全に勃起していないのに、すでに太くて大きい。  
ニールは彼の太ももに指を這わせて言った。  
「すごいな、僕に興奮してくれてる？」  
「お前だって」  
とはいえニールのペニスは半勃ちで、彼のペニスはもう腹に反り返ってカウパー液を垂らしていた。なんとなく悔しくてニールのペニスに手を伸ばして幹を擦りあげると、ニールは喘いだ。  
「……君のにも触っていい？」  
彼が頷くと、ニールはベッドサイドからローションを取り出して、自分と彼の手に垂らして彼のペニスを握り込んだ。ぬるつく熱い手のひらに丁寧に上から下まで扱きあげられると、何も考えられなくなりそうになる。彼はニールに深く口づけて、自分の手のなかにあるニールのペニスを扱いた。手のひらで性器が膨らみ硬くなっていくのを感じ、口づけの合間の吐息が湿っぽく荒くなっていく。  
彼はすぐに限界を迎えた。直接、性器を愛撫される前からすでに高ぶっていたのだ。  
「ニール……っ」  
名前を呼ぶと唇に噛みつかれる。荒い吐息が膚に当たる。  
「……いきそう？」  
訊かれてこくこくと頷く。手のなかでニールのペニスも硬くなっている。  
「我慢しないで。いっていいよ」  
溶けるような甘い声でそう囁かれ、視線を上げたのがまずかった。ニールの重い視線とぶつかる。薄暗い室内に瞳孔は開いて、薄い青の虹彩は濃くなり、彼を見つめていた。この重たい視線でずっと見られていた――、そう思ったとき、彼は上りつめてニールの手のひらに白濁を吐き出していた。  
「あ、あ……っ」  
手のひらは吐精しきるまで動き続け、彼の腰は痙攣してニールの手のひらにペニスを擦りつける。息の荒い彼の首に、ニールは何度も口づけていた。  
息が収まったあと、まだニールが達していないことに気づいて、手を伸ばそうとすると、ニールが言った。  
「ね、君の脚の間を借りていい？」  
脚を閉じて、ここに挟む……、と説明されて、構わないと言うと、ニールは微笑んだ。  
「ここじゃ狭すぎる、ベッドに行こう」  
ニールの熱い手に手を取られて、これまで入ったことのない寝室に入る。床にモノトーンの幾何学模様のラグが敷かれ、ベッドにはモスグリーンのカバーが掛かっていた。  
彼がベッドの上に仰向けに寝そべると、ニールはローションを彼の太ももに垂らして伸ばし、彼の両脚を挟むようにして上からかぶさり、勃起したペニスをローションに濡れた太ももの間に入れた。  
「そう、太ももを締めていて。両手を貸してくれる？」  
言われるままに、両手を出すと彼はにっこり笑って、お互いの両手の指と指を絡めて、彼の頭の両脇に置き、そうして腰を動かし始めた。  
荒い吐息を聞き、うっとりと見つめてくるニールの顔を見つめていると、まるで犯されているような気分になる。それが奇妙に恥ずかしくて視線を逸らすと、ニールに耳を噛みつかれた。  
「痛い」  
「ごめん」  
ちっとも悪びれてなさそうな声がそう言う。ニールが噛んだ耳を舐めて唇で甘噛みするのがくすぐったい。  
「太もも、もう少し締めることはできる？」  
くすぐったさに顔を逸らすうちに、緩んでいたことに気づいて、彼は太ももを締めた。ニールはハァハァ喘ぎながら、きもちいい、すごいと囁き、顔中に口づけ、耳を唇で噛む。太ももの内側を擦られるうちに、先ほど吐精して満たされた体がまた火照り始める。陰嚢の裏を硬く勃起したペニスで繰り返し刺激されているのだ、反応しない方がおかしい。お互いの手が熱くなって汗ばむのが分かる。  
「また気持ち良くなってきた？」  
ニールが嬉しそうに言う。  
「お前がさっさといかないから」  
「ごめん、でも終わるのがもったいない」  
「これで終わりじゃなくて、またするんだろ？」  
「！」  
ニールが突然手をきつく握りしめ、激しく口づける。唇を離したとき、お互いの息は荒くなっていた。太ももの間でペニスがさらに大きくなるのが分かる。  
「ね、今じゃないけど、君のお尻にこれ、入れていい？」  
彼は下半身を見下ろして、自分の太ももの間を出入りしているものを見て首を振った。  
「無理だ。お前のは大きすぎる」  
「なんで」  
泣きそうな声がそう言って、首を噛まれる。彼は首を振った。  
「なんでって、入らないだろ」  
「慣らすと入るようになるんだよ、痛くしない」  
入れたい、と荒い吐息が耳に吹き込まれる。くすぐったさに逃げかけると、太もも締めてと言われる。擦られる太ももが熱くなっている。ニールの腹に擦られるペニスを慰めたかったが、手はニールの手と繋がっている。ニールがまた耳を噛む。  
「お願い、入れさせて。絶対に無理はさせない。君を気持ち良くなるようにする。約束するから」  
荒い吐息の合間に、切れ切れにニールが懇願し続ける。熱い息の当たる耳まで過敏になって、おかしくなりそうだった。  
またニールが首すじを痛いほど噛みつく。絶対に痛くしない、気持ち良くすると言う言葉と矛盾してるんじゃないかと思ったが、噛まれて、あっ、と漏らした声は喘ぎ混じりで、自分の耳にも甘く響いた。  
「一回でいいから、試させて」  
ねぇ、お願い、入れたい。いいと言って。  
ニールが蕩けそうな声で懇願する。上から覆いかぶさられて、太ももの間に熱くて太いペニスが出入りして、まるで今すでに抱かれているような気分だった。甘噛みされた耳が熱い。顔が火照る。ニールの限界が近くなったのを感じながら、熱に浮かされるまま、彼は『入れていい』と口走っていた。その瞬間、深く口づけられて、ニールの腰の動きが早くなり、太ももの間で射精するのを感じた。ハァハァ喘ぐニールの顔はすっかり赤くなっている。彼はニールの乱れた髪に、汗ばんだ額にキスを落とす。  
ありがとう、と、息の落ち着いたあとでニールは言った。  
「愛してる、必ず大切にするから……」  
俺も愛してると言って、また深く口づけ合った。

***

夏が去って、足早に秋が過ぎていく。  
ニールは、できたばかりの恋人を世界に自慢したかったし、大切にしたかった。  
もっとも世界に自慢することは完全にはできていない。なぜなら、ニールは表向きには死んだことになっていて、もう一人のニールと鉢合わせしないように生きているからだ。彼の同僚たちは、もちろんニールの存在を知っていて、パートナーになっていることも知らせているが、もう一人の若いニールは自分の存在を知らない。  
大切にするといえば、最初のセックスでした約束を、ニールとしては固く守っているつもりだ。あれから何度も夜をともにした。ペッティングとキスは溶けそうなくらいした。まだ彼に入れていない。痛いと思われるのは嫌なので、彼のお尻の穴を指で弄っているだけだ。ずいぶん柔らかくなったし、後ろで感じるようになった。ニールの指を締めつける穴が、振り返ってニールを見る目が物欲しそうに見えて、ときどきたまらない気分になるけれど、今のところ、なんとか耐えている。彼を傷つけるのはもってのほかだ。もういいから入れろなどと言われるが、彼のやけくそにつきあった結果、傷つけるのは絶対に避けたい。

彼がスーツケースを開いた拍子に、ひらりと一枚の紙が床に落ちる。鮮やかな赤が目に入って、見るとはなしに見てしまうと、それは年末のパーティーの案内だった。  
「パーティー？」  
「そう、同僚たちが企画してる。断ろうと思う」  
ニールははっきりとあの日のことを覚えていた。自然と口もとが緩む。あの焼けるような嫉妬を覚えた夜。彼が自分のものではなく、誰かのものだと知った日……。  
「いや、せっかくだし、行っておいでよ。あとで僕の部屋に来ればいい」  
彼は眉を寄せて、ニールを見ていた。  
「なに？ 深夜になる前に迎えに行くよ。どうせ皆、酔っ払って誰かがいなくなっても気にしないだろ」  
微笑んでそう言うと、彼はニールの顔を掴んで引き寄せてキスをする。  
「俺は最初から、この部屋でお前と過ごしたい」  
恋人があまりにもかわいいことを言うので、ニールは夢中になって、彼を抱きしめて口づけた。このままベッドに行きたいくらいだ。  
「でも……」  
ニールは猫のように釣り上がった目もとにキスをした。  
「着飾った君を見たいな。もちろん君は何を着ても美しいんだけど。その君を会場からこっそり連れ出すんだ」  
――いいだろ？  
そう言うと、彼は呆れたように首を振って笑った。  
「何がいいか分からない。この部屋で着飾るだけじゃだめなのか。前もお前の遊びにつきあって着ただろ」  
彼はあまり恋人同士の遊びを理解してくれない。理解しないが、頼むと聞いてくれる上に、いざ遊ぶとニールが思う以上に楽しんでくれる。  
以前、カフェで待ち合わせしたときに初対面を装って彼を口説いた。彼が無関心そうな視線を寄越したときから、すでにニールの心は溶けていたのだが、最終的に彼からの口説き文句にやられて、遊びの中断を申し出たのがニールの方だったのは納得いかない。  
それからあるときは、ベッドのなかで、緩く拘束して遊んだ。お尻の穴が見えるよう、両太ももを胸につくよう曲げて上げさせ、少しでも力を入れると解けてしまうような緩さで、その細い足首とベッドボードに引っかけたクリップを布で結んだ。それから両腕を上げさせて手首とベッドボードも緩く結んだ。  
足首を緩く拘束し終えた時点で、感じやすい彼はカウパー液を垂らすほど興奮していたが、そのまま動かないように言って、指でお尻を弄った。  
手を下ろしたら止める、そういうルールにした。彼はそのうち尻ではなく、ペニスを触るよう求めたが、ニールは断った。そういうゲームだから。ニールは手を下ろしていいよと言い続けたが、負けず嫌いの彼は、手足を結ぶ布が汗に濡れて、エボニーの膚に張りつき、結び目がほとんど解けかけても手を下ろさなかった。その日、彼は初めて後ろで達した。

あとでベッドのなかでお願いしようとニールは思った。最初のセックスで、アナルセックスをさせてくれるよう、ねだったように。甘やかして気持ち良くなったところで、ニールが甘い声で懇願すると、ぐずぐずに蕩けた彼は大抵、なんでも受け入れてくれるし、懇願されるとより感じることも知っていた。  
その夜はニールが予想した通りになった。

パーティーの日、ニールはいつもと変わらない格好で彼の働くビルへと向かった。仕事の関係上、訪れることはあるため、偽のプロフィールのついた入館証カードは持っている。  
今日で年内の仕事は終わるところは多いのだろう、街中の明かりがともり、通りは飾られて、いつもより人通りが多い。  
ニールは裏口から入り、運搬用エレベーターを使って階上にのぼっていった。そっと扉を開いて、部屋のなかを覗き込むと、そこで運悪くもちょうどアイヴスと目が合ってしまった。こちらを背にして立つ男は若い自分だろう。アイヴスが口にした白ワインらしき飲み物を吹き出すのを見て、そっと扉を閉じた。  
アイヴスのことだ、きっと彼にニールが来たことを知らせてくれるだろう。  
廊下の影に隠れてしばらく待っていると……、一時間くらい待っていたような気分だったが、実際には十分くらいだったかもしれない……、ようやく廊下への扉が開く音を聞く。影から覗くと彼だった。  
「ハイ、ベイビー」  
声を掛けると、途端に怒った顔の彼がニールを近くの部屋に引きずりこんで、窒息させる勢いで喉もとに掴み掛かってきた。  
「何が、『誰も気にしない』だ！ アイヴスに見られた。もしお前自身だったらどうするつもりだ！ もし」  
そこで彼は言葉を途切れさせた。  
もし……、その先に何が続くか、ニールには分かっていた。  
「大丈夫だよ」  
「なにが……！」  
ドンと拳に胸を叩かれる。かなり痛かった。本気で怒っているし、ニールのことを心配している。  
「ごめん。もう一人の僕には顔を見られていないから」  
彼の体を抱きしめていると、だんだん強張りが溶けていく。  
「ね、どんな格好してるか見せて」  
そう言うと、まだ少し怒ったままの顔で、窓際までニールを引っ張っていった。窓から差し込む街灯で、彼は燦めいて見えた。藍色のジャケット、黒いシャツ、耳にダイヤのピアスをつけている。いつもと違う香水のにおいがかすかにする。いつもより官能的で、誘うような香りだった。  
んん、とニールはうめいた。  
「ゴージャスだ。いつも君は、何も着ていなくてもゴージャスだけど。やっぱり僕の部屋に最初から来てもらえば良かった。こんな美しい君を人に見せるのが嫌だ」  
「バカ。しかも着飾った俺が見たいと言ったくせに、お前はカジュアルじゃないか」   
「え？ 僕は魅力的じゃない？」  
そう言うと、彼は笑い出した。  
「バカ」  
ふと彼は目を細めて、ニールを上から下まで値踏みするように見る。ぞくぞくするなとニールは思った。  
「ま、及第点だな」  
「及第点？ 嘘だ」  
彼は笑う。彼は音を立てて頬にキスをしてニールを抱きしめた。  
「ニール、愛してる。いつだって魅力的だ、何を着ても何をしても」  
それですっかりニールの内面は溶けてしまった。過去の自分が見ていたことも、頬のキスではなくて、もっと際どいことを見せてやろうといった邪な思いも、すべて頭から消えていた。  
「今すぐ帰ろう」  
「だから言っただろ、最初からお前の部屋に行けばいいって」  
「その通りだ、君が正しかった」  
ニールは彼の手を引っ張って、自分の部屋へと急いだ。

部屋に入ってすぐ、噛みつくようなキスを交わして、それからシャワールームになだれこんだ。手で泡立てたソープでお互いの体を洗い、それから彼のお尻の穴を洗ってやり潤滑剤を塗りつけていったが、いつもより穴が柔らかいように思った。違っていたら怒るだろうと思いながらもニールは訊いた。  
「もしかして……、ここ使って自慰した？」  
「そんなわけないだろ」  
呆れた声がそう言う。  
ごめんと言うと、怒ると思った彼は笑う。ニールの鼻にキスをして、『パーティーに行く前に準備した』と囁いてきたので、にわかにのぼせそうな気分になった。たまらなくなって深く口づけて、塗りつけるだけではなく指を使って、彼の感じるところを弄る。  
「ニー、ル……っ、あ、あっ」  
唇を離して額をつけて、彼の声を聞く。指を締めつける肉の柔らかさ。左手で掴んだ腰の筋肉が震えているのが分かる。彼のペニスはもう張りつめている。以前、感じやすいとうっかり口に出したら怒られた。いわく、お前が遅漏なんだ、と。そんなことはない。  
「ねぇ、……今日入れていい？」  
「前からいいって言ってる」  
「うん」  
ニールはタオルで拭うのもそこそこに、彼の手を引っ張ってベッドに向かった。いつもは文句を言われるところだが、今日は何も言わない。二人とも水気の残るまま、ベッドの上に転がり、抱きしめ合ってキスをする。どうせ少しばかり拭いたところで、汗やローションで濡れてしまうのだから。  
「舐めてくれる？」  
と訊くと、彼はニールの脚の合間に寝そべって、ニールのペニスを擦りあげ口腔に含んだ。最初は慣れない様子だったのに、今ではキャンディでも舐めるような熱心さでしゃぶってくれる。ベッドの上で上半身を起こして彼の頭が上下するのを見ているとたまらなくなる。ニールのペニスを愛撫しながら、彼の勃ち上がったペニスが揺れているのが見える。  
「お尻こっちに向けてもらってもいい？」  
本当に入れるのか？と彼は言いつつも、上半身を倒したニールの頭の方にお尻を寄せてくれる。ニールは彼の、筋肉の乗った太ももから尻を撫でた。先ほどシャワールームでつけたローションなのか、水気が残ったままなのか、張りつめた尻はまだ濡れたままだ。尻肉を揉んで開き、潤滑剤をつけて指を差し入れる。彼はうめいて、唇をニールのペニスから離したが、ふたたび咥え込む。あたたかな唇に包まれてニールも喘いだ。  
これまでも、こうして長い間愛し合った。はじめ、彼はお尻に違和感を覚えていたようだが、今では指で弄られるのも、舐められるのも好きになっている。  
「ニール……、もう、いいんじゃないか」  
「このまま一度出す？」  
ニールが彼のペニスをしごくと、彼の手に止められた。  
「いいから。今日は入れるんだろ？」  
そう言われて、ニールは体を起こした。ペニスにコンドームをつけ、潤滑剤を塗りつける。ベッドに横になった彼の脚の間に体を進めて、緩んだ穴に亀頭の先を擦りつける。  
「入れるよ？」  
彼が頷くのを見て、ニールはゆっくり腰を進めた。柔らかくてあたたかい肉壁にペニスが包まれていく。ニールは喘いだ。そのまま強く押し入ってしまいそうなのを耐えて慎重に体を進める。ときおりきつく締めつけられるのがたまらない。半分入れたところでニールは大丈夫か訊いた。彼はずっと腕で顔を覆っている。ニールと同様、胸が大きく上下している。顔が見たかったが、隠したいなら彼の気持ちを否定したくない。  
「……でかすぎる」  
そうつぶやかれて、ニールは困った。  
「でも半分入ったよ」  
「半分？」  
彼が腕を下ろして下半身を見下ろしたので、目もとが赤くなっていることを知る。  
「動いていい？ 奥まで入れないようにするから」  
ゆっくり、と彼がつぶやく。ゆっくり、とニールも言った。そっと身をかがめて、噛みしめて腫れぼったい唇にキスすると、ニールの肩に手を回してくれた。  
指で弄っていた部分は入り口から前立腺に掛けてだ。奥は圧迫感があるのだろう。ニールは緩やかに腰を使い始めた。気持ちいいと同時に、奥までいかないようにするのは難しい。次第に彼が感じ始めるのが分かる。筋肉のついた太ももが緊張して、ニールの体をきつく挟むと同時に、中が搾り取られるような動きをする。ぴくぴくとした震えが伝わるたび、腰がつい動いてしまうが、なんとか留まっていた。  
ニールはハァハァ喘いでいた。額から汗がしたたり髪を伝う。  
彼が手を伸ばして、自らのペニスを慰め始めた。腹の上に反り返ってカウパー液を垂らしている恋人の性器を、ニールが愛撫してやりたかったが、彼の脚を抱えて、強く突き入れないようにするだけで精一杯だった。腹の底で、暴力的なまでの快感と衝動が溜まっていく。  
「……いきそう？」  
そう訊くと彼が頷く。ニールは困った。いつもなら彼の快感を優先する。感じられるだけ感じさせて、彼の好むやり方で我慢させることはないが、今、止めるのはとても難しかった。  
「もう少し我慢できる？」  
彼は肯定とも否定ともつかない、うう、とうめき声を上げる。  
「ニール、もっと強くしていい」  
そう言われたのが限界だった。ニールは彼の肩に顔をうずめて腰を進めた。  
「ニー……っ！」  
夢中で腰を使い、彼を貪る。彼の手がきつく肩を掴み、ニールの体を引き寄せる。バカみたいな力だ、きっと痣になるだろうと頭の片隅で思うが、腰を振る以外、ほとんど何も考えられなくなっていく。彼の首に噛みつく。彼はひっきりなしに喘いでいる。もう耐えられない、というような。こんなに声を出すことを知らなかった。一度、全身が震えて、ニールを締めつけ、それから緩む。彼の腹から胸まで点々と白濁が散る。彼が先に達したが、ニールは腰を動かすことを止められなかった。汗にぬめる彼の太ももの裏をシーツに押しつけ、腰を打ちつける。ごめんと言ったかもしれない。もう少しでいくからと言ったかもしれない。それなのに彼はニールの名前を呼んで、もっと、と言うから、どこまでも彼に落ちてしまう。  
いつか見た、彼の腰を引き寄せる男の腕。黄昏の。夜の。別れ際。波の音。自分が引き寄せた彼の腰。今、目の前で、眉を寄せて、自分を抱き寄せて……。  
ニールはついに上りつめて彼のなかに吐精した。きつく締めつける彼の肉のなかに性器を押しつける。彼の脚がニールの腰を痛いほどに引き寄せて体が震える。頭のなかが真っ白になる。しばらく彼の体の上で荒い息を吐いていたが、徐々に意識が戻ってきてニールは慌てた。  
「ごめん……大丈夫？ 無理させた」  
体を離そうとすると、彼の腕がニールを引き留める。  
「気持ちよかった」  
「本当に？」  
「二回もいったのに信じられないのか」  
「え」  
なぜかニールの方が赤面してしまった。一回目は分かる。二回目は……。ずっと萎えたままだったと思う。ということはお尻で達したということか。赤くなったニールの顔を見て、彼は気恥ずかしくなったのか顔を逸らす。  
「ふーん、そんなに気持ちよかったんだ……」  
「そう言ってる」  
にやけてるぞ、と言って頬を引っ張られる。  
「お前はどうなんだ？ 気持ちよかったのか」  
ニールは、自分の頬を引っ張ったままの、猫みたいに釣り上がった茶色い瞳を見つめた。  
「気持ちよかった。最高に」  
そう答えると、その瞳が笑うので、やっぱりニールの内面は溶けてしまった。

夜中にふと目を覚ます。  
夜に沈む彼の顔を見る。目蓋は閉じられているが、深く息を吐いているのが分かる。しばらくその顔を見つめる。  
彼は生きている。自分と同じ時間を。  
かつてニールが過去に戻った日がやがてやってくる。そうしたら、自分が一度も知らない彼になる。誰も見たことのない彼に。

了


End file.
